


Nine Thousand Rainy Days

by YourFinestPettingDuck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: It's raining, Let's pretend Ep9 never happens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFinestPettingDuck/pseuds/YourFinestPettingDuck
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux are wandering in a strange forest.It's going to rain.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Nine Thousand Rainy Days

“Where are we supposed to go?”

Hux raises his eyebrows and asks in an unusual nonchalance tone. “It seems we have been scratching around in this jungle for Star knows how many days.”

The sunlight is obscured by the dense canopies, making it hard for them to tell the direction. Besides, the sky is always cloudy on this forsaken planet. Sometimes there is not much difference between days and nights in this mist.

Ren doesn’t feel like explaining all this to him. The redhead is recently acting slightly overwrought these days. He notices this but rather decides to talk about this later. At least not now.

“The Force guides me.” Ren simply answers. He understands it may hard for the non-force sensitives to remain calm while they can actually feel something out of their ken. The Force is strong with this planet, and it can be perceived even for the dumbest creature of this galaxy. And this energy, dark and whirling, resonates with his, which means he has already come to the right place.

He meant to be here alone. It’s not like Hux is useless or a burden. He wants his General to stay in a safer place. But somehow it ended up being with him among this wilderness.

“Ren. I can call the reinforcement to come and get us anytime.” Hux says, brows furrowed.

“I have to do it myself,” Ren replies, huffing.

“Ourselves,” Hux corrects, rolling his eyes. “You are the Supreme Leader now, Ren. You don’t have to do anything yourself.”

“I don’t trust this,” Ren says while parting aside some twigs that blur his views. “and I’m not counting on you.”

Hux doesn’t argue. Apparently feeling somehow irritated. Ren turns around and reaching out his hand; Hux awaits, but finally takes it and squeezes a bit. They don’t need to say anything and remain in rather comfortable silence.

Ren follows the Force, and Hux follows him.

It took Ren some strength to find this remote planet. This system has been long lost in the now available records. He has looked into libraries, has read ancient written records, and even investigated some old tale-tells just for the name of an unknown system’s name. Finally, there he is.

According to the records, thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, this system used to be rich in mineral resources and export industrial raw mineral material for weapons or ship production. Ren found some deserted mines after they arrived. They have been hiking along a river canyon for a while. There are still buildings’ debris lays around, dotting this forest, which indicates this place used to be a city, at least there were inhabitants lived around. After thousands of years, some constructions firmly exist, although many have becoming planting beds for colossal trees, like monuments for a once prosperous civilization. For some reason which is unknown—they just left. Maybe it is because the resources had run out, Ren fathomed, or a climate change that gradually made this system inhabitable. Ren has heard most of those ancient mineral plants ended up with a slavery coup. Maybe these slaves killed them all. No one knows.

“Ren, I believe we are completely lost.” Hux finally breaks his contemplation, “and it should bother us because our energy bars are not infinite.”

“Do you remember last time we were lost? I believe it was I who saved your ass from the claws of some blue beast and you owe me.” Ren answers, trying to hiding the fact that he’s clueless too.

“My memory is still sharp. But thanks for reminding me. However, I hardly see how this relates to our current awkward situation.”

“Why are you so certain we are lost?” Ren feels like he has to say something.

“I carved a mark on that tree earlier this morning,” Hux looks like he’s content with his own foresight, pointing at a small ‘X’ carved on a huge fallen trunk, “and here we are. We should better make a new—”

Ren silences Hux with a glare, gesturing him to look at the swamp nearby. A set of footprints shows on the surface of it. The traces fade away at the edge of the bushes.

“They are new footprints. We’ve got some visitors here.” Ren says vigilantly, “Keep your guard up.”

“Those footprints are definitely not mine.” Hux adds, observing the footprints, “I think there are three of them.”

“Perhaps they’re following us,” Ren said, “Perhaps they’re lost, just like us.”

“Or maybe they haven’t noticed us at all.” Hux looks like he’s getting more anxious, “Who would come to this place? Well, you are the exception, though. Could this be the inhabitants? But I haven’t seen anyone yet.”

“It’s impossible,” Ren said, trying to reason with him, “No one lives here. I can feel it. No one will find this place…”

Hux just stands there. It seems like he’s dwelling on something. “Could this be possible that they desire the same article as we do?”

Ren doesn’t like this idea. But he says nothing.

“Anyway, we should get going.” Hux simply suggests.

Hux is right that they should find a way out of this jungle. Ren is rather confused now.

_It’s impossible._

_Or perhaps they think they are being followed, too._

Ren makes a mental note to trace any suspicious signs from now on.

“We have found the right way,” Ren said, squeezing back Hux’s hand, hoping to soothe his General’s nerves. At some point, he indeed feels they’re getting there. But he’s not sure.

The light is dimming and it’s going to rain.

“So, what exactly are we going to find here.” Hux finally throws out this question.

“I have told you. I will find knowledge.” Ren answers without elaboration.

“Could you be more specific? What kind of knowledge are you seeking?”

Ren says nothing, striding over a brook.

“Ren. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t tell me the truth.” Hux tries to keep up with him but then decides to slow down a bit. “How am I supposed to assist?”

Ren turns around to gaze at Hux. Days of aimless hiking make the redhead haggard, yet he still looks in perfect decency. He is much paler under the gloomy sky; And for a slight moment, Ren finds his skin almost turns into some kind of translucent porcelain, and it makes Ren wonders if he is even there with him all the time—just like a fragile reed, slender and easy to be broken. Ren has a sudden urge to reach out.

“The storm is coming,” Hux says. There’s a trace of red hair sticks on his forehead. “We should find shelter. A camp can’t last long.”

Ren acquiesces, “We should talk later.”

They plan to evacuate to the cliff nearby, where a cave can be seen from afar and it looks just right for them. The rain on this planet is acid, it’s not safe to stay outside when it rains heavily. When the duo finally reaches the edge of the clifftop, those dark clouds hang dangerously on the top of their heads. The atmosphere above smells like ozone and copper. For some reason, Ren feels it quite familiar.

There are a pair of hand lamps left and the campfire has already lightened the cave.

_Someone was here and they just left._

Things start to make Ren feel out of hand. They stare at each other instead. Hux strides forward to inspect the campfire.

“They were here just before we arrived.” Hux says, looks confused, “Where did they go? Why they would rather stay outside in this rain?”

_Why I still can’t feel them around? They could be powerful enough to hide their trace._

Ren dismisses this idea. _It can’t be._ Or he should know this earlier.

_And it’s not her, neither._

“Who are they? Are they the ones who followed us earlier?”

“I don’t know. I have no clue.” Ren tells the truth.

_It just doesn’t feel right._

“How could you not know?” Hux asks, clearly not convinced with his reply. But he seems not going to stick to those conundrums and Ren appreciates that.

“We have nowhere else to go,” Ren reaffirms, “We have to stay in this cave until the storm stops.”

“Make yourself comfortable.” Hux huffs, huddling up against the inner wall. He has already found himself a nice corner where is close to the fire.

Ren sighs. He takes his cloak off and spreads it on the cave’s rough ground. It’s not as comfortable as their durasteel bed on Finalizer but it will serve the purpose as a temporary nest.

The campfire warms up the air inside the cave; it’s still raining heavily outside. Ren worries about their shelter may get flooded, soon finds it ludicrous; They are pretty safe here. 

They drag some energy bars out and they taste terrible, but it’s the only choice under this dire situation. More woods are added to make sure the fire can last at least to the next morning. Now the air smells like something rotten and moldy, but it’s not as obnoxious as Ren imagined. It feels just like Hux’s home planet.

Hux curls beside him. He’s asleep. He has always got this unguarded and harmless look when he’s asleep, which is wholly different from his usual stern expression. Everyone has their weaknesses, Hux once said. Even Ren has weaknesses. It’s not some rare news to be heard; Ren has too many of them—it’s simply because he is just a man. He looks closely at Hux’s sleeping form and finds himself does not really mind to have some.

The sky is getting darker. Ren lies beside Hux’s back, putting his arms around his companion’s waist and gradually falls asleep.

He has a nightmare.

It does not feel like a dream, but Ren hopes it’s just some unpleasant side effects of a long-time trip. Deep down he knows it is more than a dream—it is a vision. He has seen this before and now it occurs again.

In the illusion-like semi-reality, he saw a blood-red saber piercing through the center of Hux’s chest; As if a red lean curtain fell down silently and his vision was blurring. He could not see Hux’s face clearly and his head hurts like a lightning bolt.

Ren wakes up in terror. His clothes are soaked in sweat and it makes him feel almost out of breath. Then it comes to the realization that he’s now in the cave shelter with Hux. He is fine.

_At least for now._

The rain keeps pouring outside with no signs to stop. Listening to the sound of the raindrops calms him down a bit. Hux is still asleep. Hiking all day must have worn him out. Ren somewhat envies him, reaches out for his soft red hair.

“What’s happening?” Hux asks with his eyes half-closed.

“I had a… bad dream.” Ren chooses his word carefully.

_It’s about time to tell him. Tell him._

“Why bother? It’s only a dream.” Hux pauses, turning around to face him straightly, “Except you know it could be more than a dream.”

Ren hesitates, looking at his eyes, “In those dreams, I saw you were in grave danger.”

“Dreams? Are there more than one?”

“I dreamed this before, and I’ll have the same dream again,” Ren says, trying to remain calm, “Hux, you know this… it’s not just a dream. Sometimes I have those visions… visions of the forthcoming things.”

Hux says nothing. Ren tries hard to trace his expression. But the glimmering campfire blears his silhouette; Everything seems to have bathed in wet gossamer.

“I have to end this.” Ren explains, his voice starts shaking, “Even if I can’t reverse it… precautions still can be made!”

Ren grabs Hux by the shoulders. He then realizes he’s doing this with much force that it must have hurt him.

“Ren. It doesn’t have to be true.” Hux reasons, pulling his hands off the shoulders, “A vison can’t dictate your fate unless you plan to do something stupid to fulfill it.”

“I’m not trying anything foolish, Hux.”

“Then don’t let your mind deceive you. I know how—”

“You don’t understand how this works…” Ren cuts in, “That’s why I… I came to the planet in the first place.”

Hux sits still, listening carefully. Ren still can’t capture his expression. Did he just make an unbelievable face?

“I had the same… vision before.” Ren starts his monologue, “Hux, I was scared. I dared not to tell you and I didn’t know what to do.

“But I knew there was a solution. I always know. A Sith can be deceitful but they never lie. What Darth Sidious said to Anakin could be true. There should be a way to stop… death.

“I searched everywhere for this Sith Holocron, Hux! It should contain the exact knowledge of what I have been seeking and now I… I can feel it. I can feel it’s calling to me. It’s just around somewhere here and I’ll find this Holocron!”

Ren may have some idea how insane he sounds. But he does not really care. He must make Hux see the reasons behind this…

“I was just about to remind you that how Darth Sidious manipulated Anakin Skywalker… it’s almost in the same way. Ren, do you really want this? Think about the consequences!” Hux insists, “Just… don’t take risks. Please.”

“It’s not the same,” Ren says firmly, “No one is deceiving me. No one dares to.”

“Hux, it’s just a precaution. Besides, a Holocron is evaluable all the time. I still need it…” Ren keeps on, trying to convince him.

“So, I died in your… visions,” Hux finally says something, snorting, “I won’t die, Ren. But in which way I was… killed? Please do tell, I’m curious.”

Ren notices he chose a past tense playfully.

Ren hesitates to tell, but says anyway, “A lightsaber.”

“Hmmm. I hope it’s not yours.” Hux almost smiles.

_It is._

Ren remains silent.

“Anyway… I’ll help you find it,” Hux says, “But I hope you know how to get there. And we really should get back to the Order.”

“Of course. It couldn’t be far. We’ll keep searching the next morning. It should be just around here, somewhere nearby...”

“That is to say… my life relies on some ancient sorceries. How ironic.” Hux says sarcastically.

“Why… sorceries?”

“Alright… I’m gonna get some rests.”

Hux lies down, facing the campfire for the warmth of it, presenting him a cold back. Ren sighs while putting his right arm around the other’s waist. With his cloak off, Ren can sense Hux’s soft belly over his shirt. Hux still smells like some fresh tea, which brings him nostalgia—He breathes in this familiar scent every night.

It almost feels like home.

“Are you serious? Now?” Hux complains fiercely.

He knows what Hux means. With his arm fondling Hux’s thigh, he feels Hux’s growing in the jodhpurs, too. Hux snorts without saying, and Ren knows what he needs. Ren closes their distance between them, parting Hux’s lips carefully with his tongue, kissing him deeply. Hux makes a little moan, making Ren leaves his lips for this soft neck, leaving a red mark here.

Hux smells so nice, Ren can’t help licking around and mapping everywhere. He bites Hux’s earlobes gently, making Hux struggling in his arms. They help each other undoing their layers of clothes. Hux must have sensed Ren’s arousal, placing a hand over Ren’s already hard cock, stroking it skillfully. He feels the pleasures slowly building on, then presses their hips together, feeling Hux’s cock hardening with the frictions between them. Hux keeps making small moan-like sounds that Ren seals them with kisses; Their kisses deepened until it feels hard to breathe anymore. Hux breaks it first, looking at Ren as if he is in a daze, with saliva wetting his red lips. 

Hux looks like he is glimmering slightly in the dark. Everything is so surreal for Ren now.

“What?” Hux asks impatiently.

“Nothing.” Ren answers.

“Be quick or I swear I’ll lose interest soon.”

Ren snorts. He then takes Hux’s under-shirt off gently, revealing his bare white chest; He teases Hux’s petite nipples with his tongue until they turn hard and slightly swollen, making Hux moans again shamelessly.

He plays with his nipple for a while, then finally moves to Hux’s cock—it’s already leaking with precum now. Ren nudges Hux’s knees apart, stroking his hard cock several times before licking around its head. He hears Hux’s wincing with euphoria, then deeps the swallows—those small moans are like compliments for Ren’s hard works. He won’t make Hux come yet, gradually slowing the pace.

Ren gets up to fetches the lube, leaving Hux a mess lying on their temporary bed.

“You even brought this?” Hux asks with an unbelievable face.

“Why so surprised. Of course, I’ve brought this with us.” Ren says.

“What the heck, Ren. We should do this more often in this damn planet from now on then.” Hux suggests sincerely.

Ren shuts him up with a kiss. He seems not to know when to shut up when it comes to these kinds of situations. He cups Hux’s bums, circling around his entrance with lube-coated fingers, teasing a while then slowly put them in. He stretches Hux like opening a fragile pearl clam, while gradually putting more fingers in. Hux is tight for him, sufficient preparations must be made. 

He turns Hux over, looking into Hux's eyes while sliding his cock’s head in tenderly; It makes Hux tenses up a bit.

“Stars. You know. Staring at me intensively while doing it sometimes really freaks me out.”

It makes Ren plows in wholly impatiently. He knows it’s the most efficient way to shut him up. Hux cries out at this sudden intrusion as it hit this prostate rightly, which almost sending him straightly over the edge. Ren is quite rough at the beginning, then slows down a bit for building their usual pace. As they gradually speed up their frictions, Hux stretches his arms for his own cock; Ren stops Hux from doing this by locking Hux’s hands over his head with his strong arm. Hux complains with moans, trying to bite Ren’s arm.

“Satisfied?” Ren asks, putting a hand over Hux’s cock, stroking it nicely.

Hux huffs. They are so close now. Ren keeps their paces, drawing almost out then pumping into the bottom of its length, landing perfectly on Hux’s prostate. He feels Hux’s leaking builds on, milking all over his chest with a cry. With the last drawing, he reaches his orgasm too, filling Hux up completely.

Ren lies on top of him until they all catch up with their breaths. He draws out carefully—it’s already soft. He then sits against the wall, looking at Hux—he looks entirely a mess and leaking a lot like a honey dripping beehive by the light of the campfire.

Ren admires Hux’s messed-up form for a while, then comes around to lies on his own side beside his companion. He puts an arm around his slim waist, gradually falling asleep.

“Scoot over.” Hux complains, knocking down a hand lamp accidentally.

Ren, already fallen asleep, does not hear him, though.

“Stars! That lamp just fell off itself!”

The Twi’lek boy practically cries out. It’s almost morning now. But they three had already wakened up. It‘s hard to have a sound sleep during this weather and this cave is apparently not an ideal place.

“It’s just gravity. Zallon, it happens. Don’t be so startling!” The human girl yawns, trying to collect that fallen lamp.

“You know… Verra, it could be some Force ghosts!” The human boy teases.

Twi’lek boy Zallon shivers at this idea. Verra pats his shoulder, showing her concerns.

“Those are not even real. Kaz, don’t scare Zallon.” She glares at Kaz sternly.

“Why are you so sure? We are close to their Temple, anything could happen.” Kaz keeps on.

“I’ve heard only Jedi, the good Force users can have Force ghosts!” Zallon says, trying to sound convincing.

“And, if there are indeed strange things. People should have known earlier, Kaz. It’s almost about 20 years since this planet has been rediscovered…” Verra agrees.

“Alright, if you say so,” Kaz gives in, “But I suppose you know what makes this planet suddenly become well-known right? The professors have told us back in our college…”

“Of course. It’s hardly a secret. Kylo Ren was… found here.” She answers.

“We can reach the temple today,” Kaz says, “then we shall have a look at the real site instead of the Holo-records shown in our class.”

The trio get excitement at this thought.

“Speaking of which,” Kaz continues, “you guys may know… my parents were with the Resistance back then. They were working closely with General Organa. So, they know something that isn’t… appropriate to be shown to the public.”

“I trust you won’t tell anyone else?” Kaz asks. He knows they will not.

“Tell us! Zallon!” Verra encourages with great interests.

“Alright then. We all know Kylo Ren was found here. Dead. Right?” Kaz continues, “But that’s just what they told the press. They never said how he died, so people just acquiesced that he died because of the old wounds he had got.”

Verra agrees, “That what we were told. During the last battle with the First Order, Kylo Ren was caught alive heavily injured. Then he was sent to medical treatment by the Resistance’s and held in for trial.

“But he escaped from the medical center later. And they managed to find him… in this forsaken planet, in that Sith Temple with a Sith Holocron… already dead.” Zallon adds.

“That’s what written in the history now,” Kaz says, “and I’m gonna tell you what my parents know.

“Kylo Ren killed himself here. He didn’t die because of some old injuries. I think he wanted to do a Sith ritual. He cut himself with a knife and died because of a loss of blood.”

“I’ve heard this saying before…” Verra nods, “but it has never been vindicated.”

And Kaz continues, “You know… institutions and colleges have been studying Sith Holocrons and history for a long time. Some rituals need sacrifices. Though there’re still many unsolved mysteries about this Holocron, one thing is sure that this one tells Sith’s philosophy of life and death and life after death.

“They said, Kylo Ren wanted this Holocrons because he still dreamed his order back and he needed power for that. However, I think… he just wanted some certain thing, someONE.” Kaz pushes in this topic boldly.

“How do you know that?” Verra asks, apparently fascinated with this theory.

“It’s just my speculation, guys.” Kaz continues, “Kylo Ren was found heavily injured when they caught him in their Star Destroyer, the Finalizer. But he’s not alone when they found him. They found that General, General Hux, too.

“We were told that General Hux was killed during that last battle. However, that’s not the whole story. General Hux was found lying on the floor with Kylo Ren, dead. Both got a lightsaber wound in their chest…”

“Stars…” Verra exclaims.

“It’s obvious they planned to end this, together. But somehow Kylo Ren survived…”

“You suggest he made all his way here just for a slight chance to bring someone back…?”

“It makes sense. Verra. My mom was one of their leading medics. She looked after him sometimes. That man didn’t really have much urge to live. He was so desolate. Mom said so. Living like this for him is sheer torment.” Kaz pauses, staring at the campfire.

“Say… what if the ritual was a successful one? He somehow managed this?” Zallon asks carefully.

“But Zallon, you can’t cheat death, as far as our understandings of life form go. History has taught us, those who cheat death always… receive their own bitter ending. It’s unnatural.” Verra says matter-of-factly.

Kaz clears his throat, “Anyway. We kept those secrets for General Organa. She never asked so. But we decided to. To save some dignity for… I don’t know, for those who were concerned.”

They pick the campfire with woods and remain in comfortable silence until the sunlight pours in. The rain has already stopped. It’s about time to set off.

“Rumor says they were in a close relationship. I’ve heard that before.” Verra says, out of blue.

“I believe that’s an understatement.” Kaz smiles.

“Archaeologists deduce the objects,” Zallon says after a long time, concludes, “but they can’t really reveal the truth without understanding the story behind.”

The sun of this planet hangs heavily over the horizon. It is a new day.

Hux remembers Ren’s lightsaber penetrated his chest.

Then it came to the darkness. This was the way his world ended.

It was like a totally different dimension of existence, where the latitude of time and space didn’t really be with him. His whole sensation was being crushed into a primitive origin. The nothingness is everlasting. He felt nothing. He didn’t even know whether he existed. But he knew that Ren wasn’t there with him.

Then it came the light.

It almost felt like being thrown into this world. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in a strange forest, with Ren holding his hand by his side, searching for a Sith Holocron everywhere.

He soon found out that Ren did not know any of this. Time just repeats itself and days were spent almost in the same way, sometimes it can be slightly different (They found strange footprints and campfire in the cave. That’s something new). Ren seems not to notice that they are literally walking dead now and he surely has not realized how the days are spent in the same routine. Call this a punishment or call this a consequence for their hasty decision. Maybe it’s Ren’s doing that he was brought back to him somehow. It must be. He doesn’t blame Ren. If he were him, he might do the same.

In the morning they will hike around aimlessly; they will be caught by the rain and they will stay in a cave before the storm arrives; Ren will have the nightmare and they then have sex in the cave. As if he is the leading character of a well-arranged holo drama; But he does not really mind existing like this. He has patience. He can play his role for as long as it would take. After all, he is a dead man, and he’s still got Ren on his side. That’s what matters now. Sometimes he wonders maybe the next time or next day they will break this circle. Or maybe they can’t.

They will wake up soon. The rain will stop for a while and the sun will rise up again. Hux will look at the horizon and the distant tree-line. He will smile at the orange sky and say to Ren, “We shall find it, Ren. We have time.”

They have all the time in the galaxy.


End file.
